


Room 307

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catholic Imagery, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Mmm sacrilegious, Religious Imagery, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, holy balls this one is a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: James’ first encounter with the pyramidal-headed executioner of Silent Hill puts his faith to the test.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Room 307

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different. A fanfic of a game I will probably never play ever until the boys at Konami decide to sell it again on an online store(steam plz). Unless they are already selling it… hmmm.
> 
> That’s right: Silent Hill 2, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> This stuff’s a little rougher than my last fics. Namely religious imagery, some dead doves, rimming - a kink I do not like most of the time - and rape/non-con. Or dub-con depending on how you see it. PH’s not a gentle lover. I can give you that. This fic is gonna be my one-way ticket to hell. _-Elmo fire gif-_
> 
> Alright, lads. Let’s wank it to another horror game franchise!

Something was terribly wrong with the town of Silent Hill, Maine when James entered the Wood Side Apartments.

His mournful mind refused to accept it even with the warning from the young woman at the graveyard or… the _thing_ that looked like it was in a straightjacket of skin. But with the number of those monsters and the one that resembled a warped mannequin, the corpse in Room 208, and something that filled him with _dread_ on the second floor on the other side of obstructing bars made him think otherwise. The note sent by Mary gave no warning of the nature of Silent Hill, but he had to find her. Find their ‘special place’ in this town pulled from the bowels of hell.

But it was Room 307 where this town showed its dark, sadistic side.

It was a pair of those mannequins being sexually assaulted by the figure from the second floor. James didn’t get a good look before his fight-or-flight response kicked in, choosing the latter and hiding in a closet. An unwilling witness to the depraved nature of this town. The widower swallowed a gasp before it could leave his lips as the monster concluded its act of depravity and sadism, dragging one of the mannequins by the legs. It struggles before dying at the hands of the thing in an uncomfortable rust-red pyramidal helmet. How it can hold something so heavy looking on its head is unknown like everything else in this town.

Despite the gaps in the closet and the choking darkness obscuring his vision, James got a good look at the pyramid-headed rapist. It wore a bloodsoaked garb that a butcher would wear and latex gloves that were equally stained; it also appeared to be wearing black boots that were most likely bloodstained. He could see a small gap that warm air vented from. Air he could _feel_ even from inside the closet.

The monster which James now aptly dubbed “Pyramid Head” grabs its helmet with its left hand and growls. Like it can sense it was not alone in the room. It started walking towards the closet. The same closet James was hiding in.

Cornered and with no escape from this sexually violent beast that tortures man and monster alike, James grabs some of the handgun ammo in the closet and begins firing like mad. Spray and pray as they call it. Some ricochet off of the frightful helmet while others struck the monster’s torso. In a fit of rage, the beast growls louder than last and rips the closet door right off the handle, exposing the hidden and fearful human who witnesses it brutalize the mannequins.

“No!” James shouts with fear as the monster grabs his shirt and throws him to the left away from the only exit out of the apartment. The handgun knocked out of reach as the beast walked slowly with malicious intent towards the blond.

It grabs James again and lifts him up to face the human that was a peeping tom on its sadism. A grotesque, warm black tendril with a tapered tip that was probably its “tongue” drags along his face, tasting him. The widower kept his mouth shut as the slick organ touched his cheek.

The torturer made a different noise this time as it licked his face. It was here that James got an idea: it could only smell with its tongue just like a snake. It groans as it leans its head closer to the blond, helmet pushing against his chest and catching his jacket. It inhales deeply as it pulls at James’ clothes with its filth-covered gloved hands.

Stunned with confusion like the monster was trying to cuddle with him, James got a hold of his reality a minute later as he began to push, no longer dazed and confused. He can’t end up like the mannequins all twisted and mangled from the beast’s manhandling. But Pyramid Head growled at the widower’s struggling and pushed him back on the floor before pulling his hips up. A large bulge that should not be on a normal human being was felt grinding against James’ crotch as he failed to stop his ears from going a little pink from the stimulation.

“Let go!” James kicked around as the beast grabbed his pants and pulled it off with one fell swoop without tearing them. The blond felt cool air hit his backside as his gut sank despite having his hips held upwards: the torturer had removed his underwear too. It takes a deep breath and kneels down as it tips James’ hip back to expose his most private anatomy much to the discomfort of the widower.

With his flashlight, James got a good look at what was holding the pyramidal helmet. Grotesque skin that resembled tumorous growths or a teratoma pulsated under the helmet as the tongue peeped out, dragging along the blond’s thighs. This time, James gagged as it wrapped around a leg while the monster groaned with an inhuman voice that seemed to echo from the helmet.

The human inhales sharply as the tormenter’s tongue prods at his balls before dragging along his perineum. Pyramid Head growls before pushing the tip of the black serpentine tongue into James’ hole.

“S-stop!” James stuttered in fear and disgust as the tongue worms its way inside of him. He kicked his legs frantically, trying to push his assailant off so he can get out of the apartment complex and out of Silent Hill. But the torturer grabs his thighs and pushes them down as the tongue goes deeper as a punishment.

The widower cried as the tongue wiggled around, curling into any depression in his intestines it could find. James covered his mouth and closed his eyes tightly as tears flowed freely like twin waterfalls down his face. He is given some time to rest as the tongue pulls out fully, the torturer saying nothing as James’ feet dangle helplessly from the legs being pushed so far down his derriere is exposed for all to see. The monster lets out a muffled groan that echoed in the helmet before pushing its tongue back into James.

“Please. Please stop. It’s fucking gross.” James sobbed as Pyramid Head wiggled its tongue deep into him. But his rapist paid his pleas no mind as it curled the tongue like it was looking for something.

And found something it did.

James shouted with a surprised tone as a cursed bundle of nerves was pressed by the tongue. The torturer grunted as it cocked its head to the side, confused on why the man cried with a new tone. It pulls the tongue out but not fully as its tip wiggled around, curling here and there until James whimpered. The tip prods at his prostate confirming the widower’s worries that it _knew_ what it was and where it was as it tickled the prostate from his rectum, making James shudder as his flaccid penis twitched in betraying excitement.

The tongue fully pulls out this time as Pyramid Head drops James’ hip, letting him fall onto the floor before he is rolled onto his stomach and pulled up to rest on all fours. The blond grimaces as his posterior was exposed further to the monster. He would rather die than have someone walk into the apartment only to find a man being violated by a beast with a geometrical-shaped helmet.

Its gloved hands grab James’ ass and squeeze them before the right hand releases and drag against the human’s genitalia. It wraps around his cock that has remained flaccid this whole time and pumps it slowly. James couldn’t help but buck his hips to this. A few minutes later, the torturer’s hand releases and goes for his hole, slick with saliva from the tongue. The blond bites his lip as the digit that looked like the middle and ring finger were fused together pushes in before thrusting.

James grunts as the finger(if he can call it that) curled into his prostate. The ministration lasted for a few minutes before the monster began to push its index finger in alongside its deformed sibling. The thrusting resumes as the fingers scissors themselves and curls into the devilish bundle of nerves, making James buck his hips again. The left hand slaps his ass as the fingers straighten out. The widower could’ve sworn he heard the monster chuckle at his denial behind him. That or it was telling him that it does not play nicely with its prey. Like a cat with mice.

He cries as the little finger is pushed in, hips jostling back and forth as they thrust as one. The widower wondered if Pyramid Head was going to shove its entire hand into him. The fingers curl into James’ prostate again and pause as his legs shook from the overstimulation. He sobs and tries to pull away but the other hand that had rested idly on the blond’s backside grabs his hip and holds him, forcing James to sit back and wait as his prostate begins to scream. He looks between his legs and groans in defeat as he saw his penis was fully erect.

Hearing James, Pyramid Head pulls out its fingers and purrs loudly. It slaps the blond again as he looks back in fear. Fear turned into raw terror as the monster grabbed its garb and pulled it off cleanly as it did with James’ pants and underwear half an hour ago. Terror turns into pure horror as the blond looks at the tormentor’s virility.

Discolored like the rest of its skin and circumcised like James, the monster’s cock stood proudly and ever prideful like a weapon. It measured at roughly 8 inches with the same diameter as a can of Coca Cola, the glans shined as fluid dribbled from it onto the floor. Growling, the helmeted torturer grabbed its cock and began stroking with one hand and dragging the other hand along its chest.

James watched and gawked as it pleasured itself. Well, at least it was enjoying it based on the breathy muffled groans coming from the rusty helmet. Turning his head, the widower spots his handgun knocked out of his hand not long ago. Swallowing down the urge to vomit from watching the monster masturbate, James slowly crawls over to the handgun that rested idly.

But a slick gloved hand grabs his ankle before James is pulled back as he shouted and kicked his free leg. The tormenter growls angrily before sitting up on its feet. It walks slowly to a doorway with the blond being dragged against the floor. With its free hand, the monster rips the door off the handle as it did with the closet.

 _You could've opened the door normally like everyone else, you know_. James’ monologue chided the unintelligent but brutal beast as his back began to ache from chafing against the tiled wooden floor.

Dragged into the room that was equally dark as the rest of the apartment, James is raised by the monster before being thrown and landing on something soft. It was obviously a bed. At least it was kind enough not to rape James on the floor. But alas, Pyramid Head was not one to give up on its abhorrent pleasure.

James is pushed down onto the bed on his chest while his hip is raised to rest onto his knees. Grabbing a dusty pillow, the widower digs his nails into it. As much as he would like to leave and avoid running into the tormentor, he rather not ends up like the mannequins.

“It won’t fit.” It was pitiful and he hated doing it, but James begged for mercy to the monster who simply shook its head like it said ‘no’ on sparing the man. It straddles his hips, thrusting its cock in the air as it grumbled. “Please!” James raised the volume of his voice as he banged his fist against the bed. But the torturer continues to ignore the blond as it steadies its hip and begins to push against James’ hole that clenched in resistance.

The widower grinds his teeth as he fails to stop the glans from piercing his hole as Pyramid Head sighed. It continued pushing in as James kept tight like he was trying to push out the cock that was _too_ _human_ for an unholy monster. He sobbed as the tormentor's lemon-sized balls smack his, signaling that every single inch of its cock was inside of him.

James shook his head in disbelief as he sat upon his elbows. His spine arched as the torturer remained idle, reeling in the pleasure that was the blond’s pain. It looked down on the quivering human who was on the verge of breaking his trimmed nails from clawing the pillow. A few minutes of idle agony pass before Pyramid Head began thrusting with fervor as pale, discolored skin smacked James’ backside.

The blond grabs the collar of his shirt as he whimpers pitifully. He had been raised Catholic in his youth, but he began to doubt God’s love when Mary fell ill. After… what happened to Mary, it didn’t take more than a month for James to stop attending his neighborhood church, effectively abandoning his faith in the conclusion that God had abandoned him when Mary died and he fell down a rabbit hole of sin. Now, after three years, his faith that had remained dormant sparked back to life, telling him that this town is a test from God. A test to repent for his sins to be forgiven by Him. Collapsing as his elbows give way, James clenches a fist like he was holding a set of rosary beads. His fingers begin moving like they were dragging along a set of imaginary beads as he begins praying.

“Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread.” James inhales for precious oxygen as the tormentor on top pays his pleas of mercy from God no mind and continues to thrust. The widower bites his lip when his prostate is struck. Pyramid Head growls against his ear like the Devil was breathing down James’ neck.

“And forgive us -

He cries as his prostate is assaulted by the cock inside of him, interrupting his prayer. A sick chuckle comes from above him as the torturer grabs the blond’s shoulder with one hand.

“And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.” James retries and succeeds as he sucks in another deep breath. A loud, animalistic growl reverberates from the pyramidal helmet, making the widower suspect his assaulter _is_ the Devil in disguise wearing nada.

“And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.” James sighs out as his knuckles turn pale white from clenching onto invisible rosary beads for what felt like hours. “Amen!” He shouts as Pyramid Head hits his prostate again and begins thrusting more aggressively, leaving bruises lining his thighs and ass.

The blond chokes back a sob but continues praying as he secretly _prays_ that God will hear his cries for help and rescue him.

“Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary. Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death.” James recites the Hail Mary prayer as his cock begins to leak against his fighting faith that keeps him alive as the tormentor still thrusts, cock stroking his inflamed prostate with every blow.

“Amen…!” The widower nearly screamed as he fought back his climax to not please the beast that snarled in frustration. Its hand that was on his shoulder clenched onto his fist.

James whimpered as his brain attempted to collect itself so he could recite the next praising of God, but the Devil with the geometrical helmet of rust and decay continued to pummel him from behind. He begins to falter and sob loudly as he fights this uphill battle. Cries that bordered between sorrow and pleasure. The blond howls as the straw that broke the camel’s back came in the form of his climax, cock squirting against the filthy sheets. He limps against the bed. Had it not been for Pyramid Head who was _still_ using him for its devious motives, his hips would’ve joined the rest of him.

As James catches his breath, his face begins to stick to the pillow from all the tears and saliva. Unbeknownst to him, there was a faint but unfamiliar sound against the breathing, growling, and skin slapping. A faint sound in the form of an air raid siren.

“G-glory be -

He was interrupted by his own cry as his legs shook from overstimulation.

“Glory be t-t-t-to the Father… and to t-t-the Son, and to the Ho-Holy Spirit.” The siren was growing louder with every passing minute as James struggled to pray. Meanwhile, the torturer groaned loudly in lustful pleasure as it chased its own climax. Its helmet dragged along the widower’s back. James will have to worry about a tetanus infection later as he continues to beg for God’s forgiveness for abandoning Him.

“A-a-as it was in the beginning, is no-now. And it-t shall be, world without end.” James at long last concludes his prayer as he sobbed. There was a cringe on the blond’s face as he realized that his own cock was hard again. Was he really enjoying this?

“A -

He cries as the beast’s thrust begins to falter. It was moaning loudly as it pulled away from James to grab his hips and watch as its cock slid in and out of him.

“A-amen.” The widower sighed out as the siren joined in the cacophony of skin-to-skin contact, sorrowful sobs for mercy, and devilish growls of pleasure. He gulps and licks his dried lips as he begins sitting up on his elbows again.

“Amen!” James repeated but more loudly as he anticipated the tormentor’s orgasm. His fist that was still clenched tightly around non-existent beads banged against the bed as the wallpaper in the bedroom began to peel, revealing bloodstained walls that were equally rusty as the helmet of James’ rapist.

“God! Please! Forgive me for I have sinned! Welcome me back in your arms! Just show me that Mary is waiting for me!” By this point, James was nigh delusional and fanatical. The ‘special place’ was Heaven, Silent Hill was Hell, and the Devil was the executioner of man and monster alike. But God, despite the blond’s pleas and prayers, remained silent for James Sunderland had abandoned Him after the death of Mary.

Finally, Pyramid Head growls as it thrusts balls deep into James. Hot semen that the widower felt flooded inside of him, defiling him. He shakes as the torturer orgasms for what felt like minutes. The widower broke down and began crying such sad sounds as he waited for the seed to come down to but a trickle. Soon, the tormentor pulls out quickly, letting James collapse onto his front with a gaping hole painted white and red with blood and semen surrounded by black and blue bruises.

Cocking its head, the beast sits up and gets off the bed. It looked back at James who was in a near-catatonic state from what he had been through.

“Mary. I’m sorry…” The blond whispered as the siren became deathly loud. The room was already a shadow of itself with reds and oranges. The scent of blood and iron swirled in the room forming a nauseating smell. It looked more like a torture dungeon than a bedroom as manacles hanged from the walls and looped around the legs of the bed. A warm breath is felt against the nape of James’ neck as Pyramid Head looks at him, unsure what to do with the widower next. Snarling for the umpteenth time, it turns around and walks out of the bedroom, leaving James alone as he begins to slumber from shock. The rusted helmet turns back to the human for one final look before the tormentor walks out paying James no more attention, leaving him to whatever horrors Silent Hill had for him next.

———

James awakes with a gasp as he opens his eyes. He sluggishly sat up to roll onto his side and groaned as the pain returned to him. Looking around, he saw the room was still dark but normal again. At least the flashlight was still working. The blond could’ve sworn the bedroom warped into a hellish form before he fainted. Grunting as he rolled onto his back, he winces as he felt a dried patch of liquid under his backside.

He recalls the memories of what had happened in this very room with dread as he rested on his elbows. Looking down, he saw his thighs were bruised with an entire rainbow of colors, here greens and yellows, blues and purples there. But the one that made him gasp was his cock, red and twitching. How long has he been unconscious with an erection? By the looks of it, it could almost be hours.

The widower didn’t want to. He _didn’t_ want to as it was against his religion that he abandoned three years ago. But he grabs a hold of his aching cock and begins stroking. He sobs before biting his lip. As much as James wanted to get out of this room, he had to take care of one problem besides having to roam Silent Hill with a noticeable erection anyone could notice.

He sighs as he lays back remembering what he had been through. The blond whimpers as he remembers his rapist and that cursed helmet. As he thought about the geometrically-shaped helmet crusted with rust, his cock twitched as if he enjoyed it. He gasps as his virility begins to leak, lubricating his hand as he sped his stroking up.

Another memory came to him in the form of him praying as he was violated. He remembered the faith to God he lost after Mary…

The memories of Mary did not bring him happiness but hatred for God as He took Mary away from him. He grits his teeth as he teased his glans. James groans this does the trick at bringing him to climax as his cock squirted against his chest. He strokes it, milking the last of his seed out of his sore balls before collapsing and hyperventilate.

 _What the hell just happened?!_ James’ monologue yelled as he laid there on the filthy bed for a quarter of an hour. Sighing, he grunted as he sat up and got out of the bed. The widower took baby steps at a snail’s pace out of the bedroom as his ass was sore. Looking around with his flashlight, he spotted his pants and underwear that were ripped off by the monster. Speaking of… _it_ , the mannequins it had violated before he was no longer there like the beast had dragged them out of the apartment. Like a serial killer with a trophy reminding him of the hunt.

Putting his clothes back on, the blond also finds his handgun, thankful that he still has his ammo. James reloads it and looks around before turning on the radio.

He has to find the ‘special place’ Mary spoke of in her note as soon as possible, as spending any longer in the hell known as Silent Hill will make him cross paths with his pyramidal-helmeted rapist again.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I’ll have to play Silent Hill 2 someday. I wonder if there’s a ROM for it…
> 
> Whelp, I finished this while I was stuck in my home due to the ongoing COVID-19 pandemic. Don’t worry! I’m fine! It just gets pretty boring here. That and I had an earthquake here. Oh yeah and Doom because I like violent video games. Rip and tear, amirite?
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @MoonwalkingZ and find me on Discord at MoonwalkingZear #0656. Warning: I get pretty salty on Twitter sometimes.


End file.
